Laboratory Five
by MarcoDelMarco
Summary: Another day, another Plasmid. It's experiments like these that keep Gilbert up at night...just one more victim of the City of Rapture.  A Bioshock one shot of just one small event in the city's past.


(Another Bioshock one shot.

SPOILER: yes, when he says he can see everything, he means everything.)

There is a light buzz coming from the florescent lights in the ceiling of the laboratory. It is unpleasant but necessary, like all the work done in this research facility of Fontaine Futuristics. New plasmid testing, bringing the world of tomorrow to the citizens of Rapture today. The test subjects here are generally destitute people, men and women for whom the city had not been kind. As Mr. Alexander walked by their rooms he couldn't help but flinch. Though he sees the effects of failed plasmid lines every day, it still chills him to the bone to see the things that happen to some of these poor people. He nervously pulled on his moustache and picked up his pace to meet with Suchong. He didn't want to linger here among the failures any longer than he had too.

As he approached the door to lab number five he glanced into one of the containment cells. There was a man, or what had once been a man. His mind had clearly come undone and he was sprouting little tentacles on his face. Gilbert knew there was only one thing left for this fellow. He would be inducted to the Protector Program, and be sent to wonder the halls of the city with an eerie child ward. As he thought about the poor creature's future, he heard footsteps behind him and turned to see security approaching the cell.

"Excuse us Mr. Alexander," the burly man gave a rough nod, "we need to take this man down to the conversion labs."

"Oh, of course. I'll just get out of your way." Gilbert turned back and resumed his walking, and in a moment heard incoherent screams from the mad man. It was going to be one of those days.

When he got to his destination, the doors to the lab slid open to reveal the man he had been asked to see. The little Chinese gentleman had his hair slicked back as always, and had on his customary white smock and thick rimmed glasses. He was standing near an operating table which Gilbert noticed was empty.

"Ah, hello Alexander."

"Doctor." The men exchange curt professional nods. "What did you need me for?"

Yi Suchong motioned with his hand to the space behind the table. There, between it and the wall, was a young man with somewhat shaggy hair curled up in a ball with his knees up against his chest. One of his sleeves was rolled up and veins in the arm had obtained a faint purple glow. This man, Gilbert observed, must have been testing one of the new plasmids, with unfortunately mixed results. But it was not the luminescence of his blood vessels that drew Mr. Alexander's attention, it was what the man was doing. Though his face was hidden, Gilbert could still hear the fellow's dejected sobs of anguish.

"Why is he crying?"

"That is the question." Yi picked up a chart from the table a looked over the figures on it, "All results appear to be positive. Heart rate is normal, no physical signs of neural decay, he is breathing at optimal capacity." He put the chart down and looked at the quivering person, "All signs say that the procedure was a success, but as you can see…"

"Humm…" Gilbert took a step closer to the young man, who at his approach reeled back slightly. "Hello, I am-"

"Dr. Gilbert Alexander." The young man interrupted in a horse whisper.

"Why yes, yes I am. How did you know that?"

"…."

"Excuse me young man, I asked you a question."

"…"

Gilbert turned to his college, who handed him the chart with the results of the experiment. After quickly running his eyes over it, Gilbert understood. He set the results back down, and once again leaned in close the sobbing man.

"Why will you not speak to us? We are here to help you."

"…." The man shook his head.

"Oh come now, you're being ridiculous! The experiment was a success, you will get your pay, and then you can go home, but first you must speak to us." The lad still said nothing.

Gilbert was getting very annoyed now. He could see why Yi called him in. Although brilliant with genes and tanks of ADAM, the Chinese doctor was not a people person. And this obstinate young man was just being difficult. So what if his arm was glowing purple! He was going to be able to eat for a month with the payment he was going to get! What possible reason could there be for such behavior?

"Speak! Why do you not speak? I just want you to answer whatever questions the good doctor has for you. Why do you remain silent and sobbing like that?"

"Because!" you young man shouted back raising his head for the first time since Mr. Alexander had entered the room, "Because I can SEE! I can see it all!"

Gilbert was taken aback slightly, not from the lad's words, but by what he saw on his face. The young man's eyes were almost indistinguishable. They had become small purple, glowing fire like things. The bright light from them spilled over from their boundaries, leaving a temporary glowing trail when he moved his head. The things reminded Gilbert instantly of the hazy, yellow glowing orbs of the Little Sisters, but this man's eyes were not vacant and hazy like those children's. No, his pupil devoid eyes were very, very aware.

After his outburst, the man sat back down in silence. The two doctors looked at him for awhile, not knowing what to do. After a small time Yi looked at Gilbert and made a motion over his head, the meaning of which Gilbert knew only too well. He didn't like it, but he nodded in affirmation. The little man then pushed a buzzer on the wall, and in a few moments Dr. Alexander heard the footsteps outside the door for the second time.

As the guards took the young man away Dr. Suchong shook his head in disappointment.

"I suppose we will have to shelf this line of plasmids for now. It is, for the moment, too much for a man to handle." He said goodbye to Gilbert and left the lab, hurrying on to his next experiment.

Gilbert lingered for a while, feeling very uneasy and dissatisfied about what had just transpired. He hated this part of the job. It was men like that one that kept him awake at night…he couldn't let it bother him though. There was still much work to be done. So he took a deep breath, and he too left laboratory five.

In his haste to leave though, Gilbert Alexander had accidently knocked the young man's chart off the table. Now, under the buzzing florescent lights, showed the words:

TEST SUBJECT SEVENTEEN ELEVEN, CLAIRVOYANCE PLASMID LINE

DESIRED RESULT: ABILITY TO SEE INTO FUTURE

EXPERIMENT STATUS: INCONCLUSIVE

SUBJECT STATUS: REDIRECTED TO PROTECTOR PROGRAM


End file.
